Betrayal times two
by Innocence is Beautiful
Summary: Naraku has a plan for Bankotsu and a certain someone. What happens when Sesshomaru gets Jealous and everyone is leaving a long line of Betrayal. Can anyone be trusted again or will everything fall apart. Has Naraku won?
1. Chapter 1

This is a story about my character Megumi I made her up

This is a story about my character Megumi I made her up. She is neither human, demon, nor hanyou. But she has the strength of a demon, a heart of a human, & the determination of a half- demon. I don't know what her kind is yet but soon I'll make a biography about her.

Betrayal Times Two

Chapter one

The Betrayal begins

A young man sat cross legged with his long black braid blowing in the wind. His eyes were closed with the sun beaming down

on him. Making the purple cross on his shine bright against his tan complexion. By the creases in his usually flawless face, you

could tell he was deep in thought. Both hands were placed on Banryu in his lap. What was he thinking? Nobody knew.

"Hey Bankotsu," a voice called. He turned his face brightened "hey Jakotsu. What's up?" Jakotsu a member of the band of

seven and also the most loyal had short black hair in a ponytail and wore a pink kimono that showed off one of his legs and

hung off one shoulder. Jakotsu laughed for no reason then said "well Kohaku has orders from Naraku and they're so important

he needs all of us there." Bankotsu sighed "not again" he thought as he stood up and swung his large sword over his

shoulder. He then led the way back to the group with Jakotsu in toll. They entered a clearing wit only three members of the

band of seven waiting looking intensely at a little boy with emotionless eyes and a outfit that made him look like a ninja with

green outlining. Bankotsu smiled

"Hey it's the little Ninja" he said. Kohaku let out a frustrating sigh "I'm not a ninja and my name is Kohaku."

Renkotsu rolled his eyes knowing they were getting no where "what are Naraku's plans?" he asked. Kohaku nodded and an

abdominal snow girl, Kanna appeared by his side a mirror in her hand showing a beautiful girl with purple eyes and long black

hair. Kohaku began to explain "this girl you see here is Megumi she travels between the Inuyasha's group and Sesshomaru.

Her and Sesshomaru had a thing until they got into an argument. Now Naraku's want you Bankotsu to seduce Megumi before

Sesshomaru gets her back." Bankotsu thought it over then said "so basically he wants me to steal someone's woman." Kohaku

shrugged "I guess. I just deliver orders," and with that he and Kanna disappeared. Suikotsu stood and drew his claws, face

menacing, hair spiked "so brother are we going to find Inuyasha," he asked with an evil glint in his eyes. Bankotsu rubbed his

Banryu affectionately "time to put you to work. Let's go," he said leading the way.

Inuyasha & the gang

A half demon with silver hair and golden eyes walked in front of a group many thought were strange. Who would think that a

half demon and two demons travel with a demon slayer, a monk, and a miko. And for once Megumi traveled with them her lips

formed in a fake smile but her eyes full of sadness and depression. All she thought about was Sesshomaru. Where was

Sesshomaru? What was he thinking? What was he doing? And did he hate her? Kagome was watching Megumi with intent

eyes and hated seeing her purple eyes filled with depression "look Megumi, Sesshomaru will come around. I mean a good catch

like you he better," said Kagome trying to cheer her up. Megumi rolled her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair.

Unfortunately Inuyasha entered the conversation "keh your better off without him. If you ask me." This angered Megumi "oh

but who asked you Inuyasha? Oh that's right. NO ONE!" she said sarcastically. Inuyasha growled "look wench….," he was

interrupted as the ground began to shake he sniffed the air, the smell of dead body and graveyard soil did not go unnoticed.

"The band of seven," he growled. Megumi laughed "more like the band of five." Kagome smiled Megumi was becoming more

herself again. Soon the undead came into view and Jakotsu began waving wildly "hey Inuyasha. Did you miss me?" he yelled.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"Shut up," he yelled. Bankotsu smirked "Well I guess the dog is getting agitated I see. But I'm not here to battle you."

"Since when?" Inuyasha questioned

"Well today I wanted to spare your life and I also wanted to see if the rumors were true," he replied.

"What rumors?" butted in Kagome

"Some villagers were talking about a celestial beauty by the name of Megumi traveling with you and I guess the rumors were

true," he said glaring at Megumi. She blushed and giggled smiled. Bankotsu smirked this was going to be easy he thought. Guilt

rushed over him for a split second but he waved it way.

Inuyasha didn't like what was happening one bit "What are you really up to Bankotsu?"

Bankotsu laughed childishly "I already told you Inuyasha. I didn't think you were that stupid," he said.

Inuyasha growled "why you…"

Bankotsu shook his head "well we'll be leaving," he said jumping back on Ginkotsu "hope to see you again Megumi," he waved

as they disappeared from view. Inuyasha turned to Megumi seeing her blush red.

"oh great looks like beauty fell in love again," Inuyasha spat. Megumi face burned hot "I'm not in love just flatter," she replied.

"Whatever," replied Inuyasha "anyways lets set up camp." Every agreed and got to work. While everyone unpacked Megumi

sneaked into the forest until she reached a hot spring. Kagome will be here soon she never missed a nice bath. But Megumi

only wanted a moment for herself. She slipped out of the simple pink kimono and stepped into the spring. She sighed and

relaxed her muscles. Her thoughts wonder to Bankotsu and his compliment on her beauty. Not that it was the first time

someone called her beautiful but why did she blush. She usually didn't but Bankotsu was different in some strange way.

"Don't get me wrong, Bankotsu is handsome but..," she tried to reassure herself but it didn't work. Then she heard footsteps

probably Kagome she thought. But she didn't hear the caring voice of Kagome or Sango. So who was it? She turned but

instead of seeing a girl in a green school uniform she saw…

* * *

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**

* * *

**_INFO_**

Info: MEGUMI IS A CHARACTER I MADE UP SHE DOESN'T REMEMBER HER CHILDHOOD NOR DOES SHE KNOW WHAT SHE IS. Neither do I. LOL. BUT INUYASHA HAD FREED HER FROM NARAKU WHO WAS TRYING TO ABSORB ALL HER ENERGY. SINCE HAVING NOPLACE TO GO SHE HAD TRAVELED WITH THEM BUT THEN SHE MET SESSHOMARU AND IT WAS LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT SO SHE BEGAN TRAVELING WITH HIM. UNTIL HE TOLD HER THAT HE DIDN'T LOVE HER WHICH WAS A TOTAL LIE.


	2. Chapter 2: Let the Seduction Begin

Betrayal times two

Betrayal times two

Chapter 2

Let the Seduction begin!!

; p

Previously:

Then she heard footsteps probably Kagome she thought. But she didn't hear the caring voice of Kagome or Sango. Then what did she hear? She turned but instead of seeing a girl in a green school uniform she saw…….

Continued…

* * *

"Bankotsu?" she said surprise. He smiled "well if it isn't the little beauty from earlier," he replied. Megumi blushed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well I came here to bathe but it looks like you beat me to it," he replied leaning against a rock. Megumi smiled "guess I did. Um.. can I ask you something?" she said biting her lip. Bankotsu only nodded.

"Is there really a rumor going around about me or did you just make that up?" she asked.

Bankotsu laughed and looked into her eyes and almost got lost in the sea of purple. Was he, Bankotsu falling for Megumi? It was suppose to be the other way around.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

Megumi licked her chap lips "well I was hoping you made it up just to talk to me" she replied.

He shrugged "Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

Megumi looked down at her hands and noticed the water had made them pruney. She sighed "Bankotsu can you turn around

for a moment please?" He shrugged and turned his back. Megumi lifted herself out of the spring and began drying herself. Little

did she know Bankotsu was watching over his shoulder. He memorized her naked form. Wanting to rub his hand down her back

feeling the softness of her creamy skin. He watched as Megumi slipped on a lavish blue and white diagonal stripe kimono with a

mint green sash. He then turned away not wanting her to see him spying.

She turned "well I'll just go and let you have your privacy…" she began to walk away.

"Megumi stop," he said.

"what is it?" she said turning around. Bankotsu walked up to her and whispered "I made it all up." Surprisingly he kissed her.

Megumi leaned in to the touch of his lips wrapping her arms around his necks as his arms wrapped around her waist. She didn't

want to part but the lack of oxygen said otherwise. When they pulled away she blushed "I….uh…um…got to go," she stuttered

and walked quickly into the forest. Soon she entered the camp site and let out a sigh of relief that everyone was asleep. But

rolled her eyes when she heard the voice of a certain hanyou.

"Where have you been wench?"

She clenched her fist "first of all my name is Megumi. Me- Gu- Mi and…."she was interrupted.

"That's what I said wench," he replied. Megumi was so angry she didn't care the look in her eyes was menacing. She marched

over to the spot where Inuyasha sat and smacked him in the face. "I have enough manners to call you Inuyasha instead of a

pathetic half- demon so you will call me by my name and not wench," she commanded in a voice so cold it rivaled Sesshomaru's.

Inuyasha growled his face stinging and red " You bitch now your going to pay" he said swinging a punch at her. Megumi

expecting this grabbed his fist and twisted his arm all the way around Inuyasha screamed in pain waking the rest of the group.

"What's going on," asked Kagome rubbing sleep out of her eye. Megumi released Inuyasha's fist "you want to know what's

going on? What's going on is me leaving." With that said Megumi grabbed her bag and walked into the forest. Blinded by anger

she ran into the forest not knowing where she was going.

* * *

The Band of Seven. Or five.

* * *

Bankotsu had just entered camp and everyone was eyeing him weirdly

"Where have you been?" asked Jakotsu. Bankotsu shrugged "I been places," he replied simply. Jakotsu nodded " well you

surely weren't fighting because you left Banryu." Bankotsu said nothing as he stepped into a cabin of a village they had raided.

He needed to think about the order Naraku had given him. After one day he thought he was falling for the girl. She was

beautiful no thought and she had a killer body. But what did he see in her. He didn't know but he was going to find out.

Another question was what did Naraku want with Megumi?

* * *

Megumi

* * *

Soon she began to tire anger being her only fuel was wearing off. Megumi haven't slept in days and regretted all those moonlit

walks. She was exhausted. She reached a campsite and the smell of food hit her nose. She didn't care where she was she

needed rest. Everything began to spin and fade away. She fainted.

* * *

Bankotsu

* * *

Lost in thought he didn't hear the questioning noises outside until Renkotsu stepped into the doorway "big brother some ones

here and I think you'll be surprise when you see who it is," he said letting Bankotsu walk past him.

Bankotsu was shocked to see the girl he was just thinking about covered in dirt and leaves. He went to her and scooped her

into his arms and carried her into the cabin. He felt her breathing, she was alright. He breathed a sigh of relief as he laid her

down on a pallet. He smiled as he brushed a piece of hair out of her face. It was weird seeing Megumi covered in dirt, leaves,

and twigs and still be able to call her beautiful knowing it was the truth. He kissed her forehead then stood up and left the

cabin.

Megumi's Dream

Megumi was picked a flower and began picking off the petals:

"He loves me" (pulls a petal)

"He loves me not' (pulls a petal)

She kept pulling until she got to the last one "he loves me," she whispered as the last petal fell but who was he? She felt a

presence behind her and turned "Bankotsu?"

He smiled "Hey hows it going?" he asked. Megumi smiled as she ran up to him and kissed. A real passionate kiss after a long

moment she finally pulled away and gasped. Instead of seeing Bankotsu she saw the cold stare of Sesshomaru "how could

you?" he asked. For a second Megumi swore she saw hurt in his eyes then he was gone. Silent tears streamed down her face

and soon she was on her knees sobbing heavily.

"Why," she said "Why?". The field of flower petals faded, and everything turned black but Megumi didn't notice as she

continued to sob into her hands. A figured stepped out of the darkness "it's not your fault," the figure said . Without looking up

she yelled "what do you want Naraku?" Naraku chuckled "it isn't what I want it's about you. What do you want?" he replied.

Megumi didn't answer she didn't know.

"What do I want?" she asked herself aloud. Naraku laughed "the answer to that is with you." Megumi looked confused "What

do you mean?" she asked. "Wake up and you will understand. Just wake up," he replied. Megumi stood up "why are you trying

to help me? she asked but he was gone. Megumi woke up.

**A/N (PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YA'LL THINK AND IF THERE IS ANY CONFUSION JUST TELL ME. THIS IS MEGUMI WRITING "BETRAYAL TIMES TWO" HOPE TO SEE YOUR REVIEWS. BYE.)**


	3. Notice

To all my wonderful readers:

To all my wonderful readers:

I am sorry to say that I, Megumi will not be writing for a while. My parents are redoing my room and is throwing away my old computer. Thank god cause that computer is so ancient. Fortunately I'm getting a new laptop somewhere after July 5 which is my Birthday and I'm having a huge party at a pool. But anyways it would be great if you wrote ideals for my story and I might use them for my stories.


End file.
